The invention relates to a sanitary fitting with a multi-wall housing, which can be set in a sanitary water pipe and has at least two mutually adjacent housing walls which enclose an inner region between them.
From DE 36 44 272 A1, a sanitary fitting of the abovementioned kind is already known, which is provided as a noise damping device for sanitary installation pipes. The previously known fitting acting as a noise damping device is intended to oppose pressure vibrations and/or acoustic vibrations which are produced by the water flowing through. The previously known noise damping device has for this purpose a cylindrical bushing, of double-walled construction from an elastic material and with its bushing opening, oriented in the cylinder longitudinal direction, acting for the throughflow of the liquid. The two housing walls of the bushing delimit between them an annular inner region which is sealed by an annular sealing element. The previously known noise damping device can be pushed into a front end receiving hollow of a pipe section, widened in its cross section, until the sealing element, also used for positioning and mounting the bushing in the pipe, limits further pushing-in of the bushing. The previously known fitting is cheap to produce and easy to mount; however, its function is limited to that of a noise damping device.
Comparable noise damping devices are also previously known from DE 33 00 500 A1, DE 26 57 504 A1, DE 25 21 837 A1 and DE 20 64 002 A.
Fittings have also already been provided which act as check valves, stream controllers, or flow quantity controllers. Also, with a fitting designed for example as a check valve, undesired noise formation can result, which then becomes annoyingly evident in the whole building through the water pipe. With a fitting designed as a check valve, the problem additionally exists that such an overpressure may possibly build up on the downflow side in the closed position, that it can even have damaging effects on this check valve.
From DE 198 34 902A1, a ball-check valve with a housing is known. The housing of the known ball-check valve is formed with a double wall, whereby the inner housing wall is made of a flexible and/or elastic material formed membrane. The housing walls define a housing inner space, used for pressure shock damping that can be filled with a gas or a gaseous fluid through a valve. The membrane housing wall of the known ball-check valve divides the housing into two regions, namely a fluid through flow space and a pressure shock damping space. A pressure shock can through the membrane be transmitted to the pressure shock damping space and be damped by the medium in this space.